


Squeeze

by eggblue



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, POV First Person, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-02
Updated: 2005-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggblue/pseuds/eggblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old friends and seedy places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeeze

The kid is bigger. Much bigger.  
  
I walk into some black-painted dive bar in Gotham (my favorite kind on a day like today) and suddenly he’s there. Jason Todd. For a second, I curse Dick for not telling me he’s back. For a second, I wonder how in the hell he’s back. Then I don’t. Then I’m just fucking grateful. Happy as hell to see him. Then he smiles at me over the crowd, that Cheshire cat smile, that private bedroom (no, _public bathroom_ ) kind of smile, wide and sharp as hell.

Yeah, I’m happy to see him.

Next thing I know we’re going at it in some seedy hotel room. High-class, neon sign, yellow-orange bedspread all the way, that’s us. And it is just us. We’re no snobs. We’re not even Dick, and that guy’s had some trashy nights. But we’re friends, I haven’t seen him in years, and who gives a damn anyway.

Goddamn, I missed this. There’s something about muscle, about masks, that’s unequaled, absofuckinglutely unequaled. And with bats, well… It’s all kind of doubled. Quadrupled.

I don’t even remember how we got undressed so quick but we’re naked and going at it thigh to thigh (the kid’s got huge thighs, everything about him…) and there’s no lube no nothing, just Jason on his toes bent over the foot of the bed and every inch of his legs on mine.

I keep going harder, knowing he’d stop me if it went too far, but not a peep. He’s not much for talking tonight (have we really said anything?) but I think it’s me. You don’t talk like Jason used to and suddenly stop.

The kid had a mouth…

God I missed him.

In some ways he was friendlier than Dick. If you were the right kind of person. Me and him… we had a lot in common. Like this.

Jesus.

I’m so close and he fucking *squeezes*, just grunts and kind of *springs* and he never really felt loose until he tightens up and he’s still on his toes bent over but every muscle bulges and I swear I can see the sweat bead on his skin and my cock kind of screams in its skin and there’s something so *Robin* about it but it’s so dirty I think I’m gonna come anyway because the thought goes straight to my balls…

But he squeezes harder and I squeeze my eyes shut and pretend for a minute that I’m fucking Batman or something and I relax enough that he lets go.

I just breathe. Oh. Fuck. Baby.

And I hear him breathe, just waiting for me.

He needs me some more? I can deliver.

If it were anyone else I’d swear I was causing him some pain by now, but Jason’s got a whole different thing about pain, and I trust him. Lord knows we’ve both been fucked over enough times to know not to play dumb. Probably by some of the same people too.

We’re so raw now, sweat is the only lube, and it’s harder to keep control. My hands are on his thigh, his shoulder, and it’s hard to even get a rhythm, it’s so good, and my balls almost itch, I’m so ready.

But goddamn, the kid squeezes again and my eyes kind of roll back in my head and I feel dizzy like I’m falling away and I tilt back and then fall forward over him, pushing us both down on the bed and jesus, he still has me, and I still haven’t come. He’s so stubborn and he won’t let go and we’re fucking *locked* and I think my hips are trying to thrust anyway, just for some mercy, until he lets go and shoves back on his knees.

I’m gripping his hips, holding him open with my thumbs and fucking *deep*.

Our hard wet skin slaps together and I can’t root my knees nearly deep enough as I want to so I just concentrate on his body and where it meets mine, how big I feel, how deep I’m going, how open and alive and deep, how deep… like silence, like breathing… deep…

And he groans low in his throat, sounding like a man, like Jason, and he whines high in his nostrils and it sounds so *Robin*…

And I’m gone, just… gone…

We both collapse and I might as well still be pumping into him, the blood roaring so loud still, my body still somehow unsatisfied even though I just came like my brains were squeezed out through my dick.

He shoves me up on my side and pulls us apart with a slow pulling pop. If I could open my eyes I could see my cock probably covered in slick sweat, tacky cum, dirty blood. But I’ve kind of learned to enjoy the moment as is. I know it’s true through because Jason just laughs.

He walks somewhere. I hear… He’s found a cigarette. Then it’s…

I take a good long drag from between his fingers. “So. Fucking. Sweet.” I manage to breathe out. And Jason’s suddenly the best friend I’ve ever had. Heh, maybe he always was.

I try to open my eyes just to see him. He’s kneeling at the bottom of the bed, smoking and… smiling with every part of his face. Even those hard huge eyes. He’s still hard between his thighs (hairless, pale, huge *Robin* thighs); maybe he’s never come at all. I try to move but I just end up on my back. I can’t even move my eyes. “I. Um. Yeah.” I can’t manage anything more. I feel his eyes watching me, so dark and blue.

Then I’m shoved up again the pillows. He’s moving and straddling my face with those thighs, pulling the cigarette between his lips, gripping the headboard.

He’s thrusting into my mouth, digging into my throat, and I think my teeth are getting bruised and my lips mashed and I’m close to choking but he doesn’t care so I can’t seem to. I just hang onto those thighs and feel him *shove* and feel his hips snap against my face and the whole bed bounce and something’s going to break but I’m fucked way beyond oblivion at this point.

The kid can have whatever he wants.

But he’s coming already, just saying “Yeah, baby, suck it…” like he’s been whispering the whole time, like some kind of cheesy joke, but it’s fucking perfect the way he bares his teeth.

He pulls off and my face feels covered in sweat, snot, and cum but I couldn’t give a damn if I tried. I wipe off on the cheap comforter and wait and breathe until the last of the cigarette is gone.

Just watch him smoke, breathe. Aw, kid…

Yeah, never so happy to see anyone in my whole life.

 

END  



End file.
